Adopted Opposites
by DarkRabbit77
Summary: Two brothers get sent to Equestria on accident, will they find a better life or will Discord make it a living hell for them...read to find out...OCxFluttershy , OCxApplejack...Cursing yes , clop maybe , singing to love struck mares... GO FIND OUT!
1. Prologue

A/N Hello everypony ... this is my first story and my first attempt to even write a story , so yeah expect short chapters and errors

Prologue

Unnamed hospital : Room unknown

Date:?/?/?, time: midnight

Scene : 2 men are in the room

One lies in the bed hooked up to life support with cuts and bruises running across his body. The other sits in a chair quietly sobbing for his injured friend.

Earlier that day the one in the bed had been beaten within an inch of his life by a group of thugs. The sobbing male looked up only to say "why Adam…why" when he remembered that Adam is the closest thing Lakota had to family even if was to be adopted.

Now to this memory Lakota started getting madder and madder as the thin line between his mind and the insanity in it started to break down. The room started to be enveloped in a red aura ending in a white flash…

**A/N Well there you have it. PM me if you want Lakota and Adam's info.**

**Next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own anything but this story and the 2 OC's, the others belong to Hasbro

Comets

**High above Ponyville around mid-day**

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

Rainbow Dash suddenly awoke due to a sound that sounded like a pony flying at extreme speeds.

"Sounds like somepony wants to race." Dash said as she spun around with a cocky grin on her face only to see a swirling mass hurtling towards her at blinding speeds.

"AAAHH!" She shouted as she dodged the swirling mass of blue and red. Rainbow Dash looked back to see her favorite cloud dissipate into nothing by the sheer force of the mysterious anomaly.

"What the hay was that!" Rainbow said out of shock. As she looked down she realized it was heading straight for Ponyville.

"Oh no, I have to warn the others!" Dash exclaimed as she performed a Sonic Rain-boom to shoot past it. She arrived at the library within seconds figuring if anyone could stop it, Twilight was their best chance.

**Twilight's POV**

BOOM is what Twilight and all of Ponyville heard as a shockwave shook their houses disturbing her as she read.

"Why in Celestia's name did she have to do that? I was reading a really good book." Twilight grumbled. " I might as well go see why she did that" She sighed as she headed towards the door.

When the door was pulled to, she was unexpectedly tackled by Rainbow Dash. "Twilight I need your help. There's something heading towards Ponyville!" Rainbow exclaimed.

**A/N Next chapter will be here soon. Please favorite and review.**

**P.S Thanks for reading !1!1! XD**


	3. Chapter 2

Red and Blue

" WHAT!" exclaimed Twilight as she rushed outside while being followed by a shaking Rainbow Dash only to see the swirling red and blue mass heading towards Ponyville, more specifically the library. " Twilight you've gotta stop it" shouted Rainbow with a look of horror on her face.

Twilight simply nodded and turned her horn towards it. She started to concentrate with a familiar glow of around her horn with the same happening to the comets. Concentrating harder and harder as she desperately tried to avert its trajectory. Giving in shortly as her magic supply depleted itself.

As her magic ended the mass suddenly leveled and missed Ponyville by inches only to land in the Everfree forest. " Wow Twilight I didn't know your magic was that strong " Dash excitedly yelped looking at her with dinner plate eyes only to be met with Twilight's worried face saying," Umm…..Rainbow my magic stopped before it turned. That means it turned on its own accord". Rainbow's face quickly turned to that of shock as she screamed," WHAT!".

"Yeah Rainbow it turned on its own. I think we should go investigate this anomaly. Quickly go gather the others" Twilight said. " Ok Twilight I'll do it in 10 seconds flat" Rainbow boasted as she took off into Ponyville.

So Twilight went back into the library and layed down so she could rest and regain her magic. Rainbow Dash flew to the houses of Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie panting," Something…..happened….Twilight…library" to each pony before heading back to the library. When they arrived, Twilight recounted the story of how the comets nearly destroyed Ponyville, only to suddenly change direction and land in the Everfree forest.

As she finished she got a unified gasp from everypony in the room. When everypony stopped gasping, Twilight calmly stated," Now we need to go to the forest and investigate this mysterious occurrence". So they gathered their things and set off to the Everfree forest.

_20 minutes later_

The mane six finally arrive outside the Everfree forest. The girls had mixed feelings about entering the mysterious region because of the fact that everything there happens on its own and not with the help of the ponies. Twilight had a look of deep thought while Rainbow Dash accompanied by a bouncing Pinkie Pie were excited, Applejack was worried, Rarity looked on in disgust, and Fluttershy was hiding behind her mane not wanting to draw attention to herself.

" Ok girls lets get goin'." Applejack broke the awkward silence," no use standin' here like gawkin' fillies" she concluded. " Right you are Applejack, and besides I'm missing my precious beauty sleep. How else can I keep my magnificent complexion?" Rarity agreed earning her a sigh and head shake from Twilight.

" She's right girls" Twilight sighed turning and heading into the forest. The rest followed suit and after a few minutes of silence Applejack broke the silence once again," So Twi what exactly are we lookin' for here?" she said with a hint of curiosity.

" I'm glad you asked Applejack…" she started taking a long breath while the others listened intently," I don't know" Twilight answered earning a couple of looks of shock and a few face hoofs. After being quiet the whole time Fluttershy spoke up in a timid voice," What do you mean you don't know what it was?"

" I just don't " Twilight replied. "Well that's a rare surprise since you usually know something about what we are looking for" Rarity said in disbelief.

" Yeah it was like all covered in this weird looking mist that looked like magic" Rainbow chipped in and also said," Hey Twilight you still haven't told me about how it changed direction because you said you couldn't move it with your magic?" This earned even greater gasps than before because Twilight was one of the strongest magic users in Equestria. " Again I don't know" Twi said looking crestfallen. Pinkie Pie quickly changed the subject with her randomness.

" What color was it then ?" Pinkie exclaimed. " Umm Pinkie… it was 2 colors, red and blue, and they were swirling around each other" the lavender pony explained at Pinkie's peaked curiosity. " THEY… so there were more than one ?" Pinkie asked. Twilight nodded and continued," Yes there were two objects and I saw some move in one of them causing them to shift direction, keeping them from destroying Ponyville".

The others jaws just dropped. Then Pinkie went into one of her massive rants. Quickly having a hoof shoved in her mouth by Rainbow Dash.

"WAIT…THEM?" Pinkie exclaimed ," ooooh what if they're aliens ooohoooh whatifthey're-" muffled by Rainbow's hoof " mmhm party mhmm" she mumbled out around Dash's hoof.

" Can we hurry and find these objects because I need to get back to my animals… um I mean if you want to that is" Fluttershy squeaked. And with that the rest of the mane six nodded and headed off once more.

_15 minutes later_

They arrived at the crash site were there were broken trees accompanying two craters. One was massive, and the other was medium'ish.

"WOW" was said in unison as they looked on until their eyes rested on two creatures. The being on the left was tall and thin wearing black shoes, jogging pants, and a hoodie lined with blue. Its hair was blackish brown, medium length, and curly with hazel eyes and tanned skin. The other was quite different. This being was a bit shorter but much wider and stockier. Its hair was brownish red, medium length, and wavy with emerald eyes and a farmers tan. Its clothes were a black sleeveless shirt, tan boots, and faded blue jeans that were tore up at the bottom.

A small gust of wind shook a few of the nearby trees causing leaves to fall. As the leaves fell one leaf just so happened to land on Fluttershy's flank causing her to emit a rather loud Eeep, gaining the two creatures attention. The two beings then started at the mane six as they turned tail and ran. The creatures said something but the only audible voices were a low hollar of," SOOOOOOO CUUUUTE !" , followed by thumping and crashing sounds.

**A/N : Hey peeps srry it took so long… ya know bein lazy and procrastibating and all, but I finally said fuck it and wrote this chapter overnight…WOOT WOOT.**

**By the way I do not own MLP:FIM just the OC's**

**Co-authors note: Yeah everybody we finally got this chapter up I finally got his lazy ass to help write and if you have any ideas for the story just PM me at degenerateadam34**


	4. Chapter 3

Oh….my

"SO CUUUTE!" Lakota roared with apparent glee in his voice as soon as he caught sight of the six ponies courtesy of one easily spooked Fluttershy. He quickly took off to chase after them.

"Hey dude wait up!" Adam hollered following after him. They soon found themselves sprinting through the Everfree trying to dodge trees and underbrush…..or at least Lakota was, while Adam was deftly twisted and turned as he ran. After a bit of running Lakota was now face to bark with a worthy adversary…..the Tree.

"Fuck fuck, fuck, fuCK, FUCK!" He yelled throwing up his arms to protect himself from the tree, tensing expecting a very painful experience, only it never came it never came. Instead he felt little resistance as he demolished the tree with his body and momentum.

Fluttershy's heart started racing even more now as she heard the sound of trees being decimated. "Um…girls?" the timid mare started "Did you hear that too?"

"Yeah and I don't want to stick around to find out what caused it either." Twilight replied as they kept heading towards the exit of the forest. "Why are we running away?" Rainbow asked continuing when she was given no answer "I mean seriously, there's six of us and two of them, we should kick their flanks!" She stated in frustration.

"Quit ya whinin' Rainbow 'n' keep runnin'!" Applejack snapped at her. "Fiinne." the cyan pegasus whined while rolling her eyes.

Fluttershy looked back hearing the crashing of trees getting closer "Um…girls its getting clos-" she was cut off by her face colliding with the ground when she tripped on a stray root. When the yellow pegasus started to sit up still dazed by the impact there was a sudden rush of wind accompanied with footsteps going past her after the other ponies completely ignoring her. After regaining her senses she noticed the crashing was very close by. Turning, all that was in her field of view was a spray of wood. Closing her eyes and hiding under her hooves to protect herself from imminent doom. The last thing she heard before screaming was a very clear "Oh Shit!"…

"Hey….where's Fluttershy?" Pinkie asked noticing the absence of a certain yellow pegasus. "WHAT!? We lost Fluttershy!?" the lavender mare questioned obviously panicked just now noticing she was gone. Rainbow quickly took to the air "I'll find her in 10 seconds fla-" she was cut off by a black blur appearing in front of her "-t" she finished gulping.

Fluttershy realized she wasn't dead and was wrapped in something soft yet firm. Opening her eyes, the timid mare peered around her pink hair to look around at what had happened. Looking, all there was in the clearing were her and a massive trail of destroyed trees and underbrush. "Oh…..my." She said barely above a whisper. Something wet hit her head, reaching up to feel it with her hoof, pulling it back o see what it was and it …was…"Blood!" Fluttershy gasped, eyes wide with shock as she stared at the crimson liquid.

"Hey…..you ok?" came a similar voice to Big Macintosh's only slightly higher and slightly more refined. Fluttershy looked up into the emerald green eyes of the red-headed creature that was cradling her….that's when she noticed the stream of blood dripping down his face.

"Y-you're b-bleeding."

**A/N Well there ya have it folks, tell me what ya think….**

**Also on another note a great friend and author ChainReaction is currently writing another Hie and it is absolutely incredible. It is called Feral, you should go check it out. on fimfiction.**

"*GASP* ohmigoshohmigoshohmigosh I LOVE Feral!"

**Uhh pinkie, what are you doing?**

"Oh nothing, just reading the new chapter."

**Pinkie, your so random.**


	5. Chapter 4

_**LEROY JENKINS!**_

Lakota looked up to see the crimson liquid "Huh, guess i am." He then peered down to Fluttershy "The names Lakota, what's yers?" :Nurse Fluttershy **ACTIVATED**:

"I'm Fluttershy, but that isn't important at the moment, we need to get that bandaged!" She exclaimed with all the force of a light wind.

"Oh that's nothin' i'm fine" he drawled in a familiar country accent.

"Oh no it's not we need to tend to that right away." She reached up to get a better look at the gash only to be stopped when he grabbed her hoof.

"That can wait we need tah find mah brother" he said standing up while still holding the soft yellow mare."Which way did your friends go?" He asked.

"Oh they went that way" she said pointing behind them,"but why did you need to know that?" She questioned.

"Because knowing Adam he followed your friends to wherever they are now" he explained. With that all said and done Lakota turned and started walking in the direction his brother and the rest of the mane 6 went.

All Rainbow could see was black so she looked up and saw a face shadowed by the hood it mare was shocked and awestruck at the creature before her barely gasping out a "What the?"

"Sup, the names Adam" the creature said while pulling back its hood revealing a set of sparkling hazel eyes, dark brown hair, and a heart warming smile.

Out of the six mares Pinkie was the first to recover,"OhmigoshOhmigoshOhmigosh are you an alien?!" The energetic pink mare screamed.

"Huh on this planet maybe, but back on Earth not so much" he said.

Applejack was the next to recover,"What the hay was that supposed tah mean?"

" Uh that means i'm a human from the planet Earth."Adam explained.

Twilight gasped,"HUMANS! I've read about those. They're _bloodthirsty savages_!"

"HEY!... We have feelings _too_ ya know." he pouted sticking out his bottom lip in the process.

"Oh and your book is very off on the facts, were not _that _savage. Yes we are capable of doing bad things but so are you ponies which makes you just as bad as the human race."

They all just stood there in shock blinking at the information they had just received.

Rainbow Dash finally spoke up,"Ok Mr. _Smartypants_ maybe you can tell us where you did with Fluttershy."

"Flutter-who? You mean the white one?"He asked.

"No..."

"The yellow one?"

"..yeah that's her."

"I think Lakota has her taken care of."he said sporting a big grin.

To the girls that sounded wrong on so many levels. Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash get on the offensive while still leaving the pink mare totally oblivious. Twilight's horn lit up in the beginnings of a spell, Applejack dropped into a bucking stance, and Rainbow flared her wings out, all the while Pinkie remained oblivious.

"Woahwoahwoah no need to get all excited now I bet they're on their way right now."

**THUD..THUD..THUD..THUD..THUD..THUD** came Lakota's heavy foot steps.

"Well speak of the devil, took you long enough to get here Lakota" he taunted.

"Not as long as yer _girlfriend_ did."he smirked.

"Asshole! you said you'd never bring that up again."

"Love you too, by the way, I lied."

The mares turned to see the red-head walk into the clearing cradling the mare in question in his arms.

"U-Um hi girls I hope I didn't worry you too much" the yellow mare stammered."Lakota, you can put me down now." he then gently sat down the little mare.

The pink one finally spoke up," Hey girls where's Rarity." Twilight looked around and did a double facehoof (**because some things fail so hard one hoof just isn't enough**) she couldn't believe she'd forgotten about Rarity.

"Probably being attacked." Adam said.

"What do you think it is?" Lakota asked.

"Manticore." Adam dead-panned. Just then a blood curdling scream split the air followed by a thunderous roar.

"Somebody better pick up that phone-" Lakota started.

"-because **I FUCKING CALLED IT**!" Adam finished.

…

"Sooo yeah...Adam go get'er, I'll be right behind." Lakota commanded and with a nod Adam was off. After a second Lakota speaks to the others."Ok listen, you girls stay here and we'll handle this."

"Hey Rarity is our friend and we won't stand by and not help!"Twilight exclaimed only to have it fall on deaf ears as Lakota was already gone."Grr...Come on girls, Let's go." She said taking off followed by the other mares.

Rarity's life flashed before eyes as the Manticore roared at her mere inches away from her face, reducing her mane into a fine mess of unruly curls."Oh Celestia my _mane_!"Rarity whimpered trying to fix her now messed up mane."That was uncalled for you brute."The Manticore simply growled and prepared to end its prey's life with a swift claw.

The white mare saw this and quickly moved to dodge just in time only to have a few strands of her mane separated from her head. Rarity grimaced "Better that than my life, but if i don't find help soon that'll be me." She kept running away from all of the attacks of the Manticore until she tripped on a stray root and tumbled through the dirt."Oh great now i'm dirty too." She pouted when the massive shadow of the Manticore loomed above.

The Manticore wore a smirk on its muzzle, it new it had one and soon the small equine will be its dinner. With a victorious roar it raised a razor sharp claw but, before it was used another voice rang through the air.

"_**METEOR KICK**_!"

Before either could react a foot collided with the side of the Manticore's face sending it staggering and a few teeth flying. "Yes that actually worked!" Hollered the excited Adam unawares of the now standing Manticore, in which began its charge with yet another roar.

Adam heard the roar in time to dodge a swipe from the left and then the right."Oooh, scratchy bitch." The fool taunted as he kept dodging and distracting the beast away from Rarity, all the while she looked on with a confused, blank, shocked sort of expression for she couldn't believe that the creature she had been chased by a few moment ago was now her savior.

Adams shenanigans went on for a few minutes longer until his luck finally ran out and was pinned to the ground by the massive beast."Well fuck..."was all he decided to say for anything else would have been a yet another triumphant smirk and roar the Manticore raised its claw once again for a final time. The Manticore waited for a moment to relish in the victory and through the silence a faint crashing noise grew in volume and Adam knew what that meent.

"Took him long enough." Was all he said with shit eating grin as the now confused Manticore looked on.

Louder, louder, _louDER_, and **LOUDER** the crashing became, coupled with the rising tension, this moment was electrifying...then it happened .

"LEEERROOYY JEENNKIINNSS!" was all that was heard as Lakota busted into the clearing directly in front of the Manticore out of sheer luck, ramming it with the force of a freight train.

**A/N Hey peeps sorry this took so long, i was kinda busy with school and procrastinating and stuff, but here this is so hope you all liked it. So i'm off to fix whatever i broke of that damnable wall with some duct-tape chow! P.S tell me where the errors are that i missed thanks.**

**Hey, can i help?**

**Yeah sure Pinkie, did ya bring enough duct tape?**

**Yup indeedy!**

**Ok then lets get to work!**

**Okie dokie lokie!**


	6. Chapter 5

_**THWACK**_

The rest of the mane 6 (now mane 5) ran into the clearing after finally catching up with Lakota and his rampant rush through the trees and what they saw was very unexpected to say the had a foot on the Manticore's scorpion tail and bear hugging it, pinning the front legs down, all the while head butting it for good measure.

"Hasn't_-THWACK-_anyone_-THWACK-_ever_-THWACK-_taught you_-THWACK-_how tah_-THWACK-_treat a lady?" He yelled at the dazed Manticore.

"Uhmm...bro?"

"Yeah..."_-TWACK-_

"Manticores can't speak...especially when they're being head-butted repeatedly."

"...Oh yeah."

There was a thud when Lakota dropped the now unconscious beast to the forest floor, making sure to give it the Single Finger Salute before turning away and walking in Rarity's direction.

Rarity noticed this and she was going to have none of it.

"S-stay back you brute, don't get any closer!"

"Calm down now, ah ain't gonna hurt ya."

"You say that _now_, but how can i trust you?" Rarity asked with a hint of fright. "You just took down a Manticore _alone_ by only _**hugging and head-butting it**_!" She exclaimed while pointing at the unmoving form of the beast.

"Because if ah was goin' tah hurt ya, ah would've done so by now." He stated calmly in the familiar drawl."Also ahm sure yer friends would be pretty upset if anything happened to ya." He added pointing to the still gaping mares that were her friends.

"Hehehe, hey bro...i think you broke them."

"Oops."

Once again 5 of the elements are speechless and with mouths hung low a single fly flew into twilight's mouth snapping her out of her trance.

"Ok...today is getting out of hoof and we need to get everything under control before one of us goes insane, namely me."

"Well I guess we have some explaining to do." Adam said while scratching the back of his head.

The rainbow maned pegasus flew up into Adam's face." You better believe you have some explaining to do." Little did she know flying up into Adam's reach was a bad idea. Adam's arms flashed out and grabbed her pulling her into a tight hug.

"AHH! Let me go you monster!" He immediately let go of the Pegasus letting her drop to the ground with a soft thud.

"You know I can tell why you're not the Element of Kindness. The Element of Kindness wouldn't call me a monster for giving her a hug." Adam said his head drooping.

"Ah shuttup, we've been through worse than this." Lakota said.

"Yeah i guess you're right." I turned towards the mane 6,"Umm... Any questions?"

Twilight took a few steps forward,"I have some questions for you" she said.

"Okay and they are?" Lakota asked.

"First how did you get here?"

"I don't really know. I was unconscious at the time." Adam said.

"And ah couldn't think straight to notice anything." Came Lakota's answer

Twilight turned back towards AJ to see if he was telling the truth."He ain't fibbin' sugarcube."

Twilight turned back towards Adam and Lakota,"Ok. Next question, are you capable of doing magic?"

"No I don't think so." Adam said. He turned," What about you Lakota?" He asked

"Mmaybe." He shrugged..

Twilight again turned back towards AJ,"Ah can't tell." She said.

Twilight turned back towards Adam and Lakota again,"Alright next question, are you going to hurt us or anypony during your stay in Equestria?" She asked.

"I would never hurt any of you ponies because ponies are my favorite species, but that's where my kindness ends." Adam's mood darkened,"I will not hesitate to injure or kill a Diamond Dog, Changeling, Gryphon, or some type of beast that tries to harm you ponies. I'm sure Lakota stands where I do on this as well."

"Mmhmm." Lakota grunted in approval.

"He's tellin the truth" Applejack said before Twilight could turn around.

"Well my next question is-" Adam cut her off right there,"Hey Twilight give the others a turn to ask a question." Adam said.

"Oh right, sorry girls." Twilight said sheepishly. She received multiple replies of "It's ok."

Applejack spoke up first," How did ya know our names?" She asked.

"Uhh... that is a story for another day" Adam said.

Rarity was the next to speak," Where did you come from?" She asked.

"We came from a little planet called Earth." Lakota said.

Now it was Pinkie's turn to talk," Are you an alien?" She asked.

"On this planet we are but back home we aren't, yet I take offense to being called an alien" Adam said.

"Aww dang it now I can't give you a '_Welcome to Equestria Aliens_' party" she grumbled.

Rainbow Dash decided to speak up now," How do you know so much about us? Are you a-"

"No. We are not spies Rainbow. And again your first question will be answered when Applejack's is." Adam said while Lakota nodded his head.

"Now here's my question for all of you ponies." Adam said."Do you have a place where we can stay?" He asked.

"Well I have a spare guest room in the library." Twilight said.

"We'll take it, but not for free." Adam confused the lavender Unicorn."Allow me to explain. You see I don't want to just sit and do nothing, so whenever you need help around the library just ask me." I turned towards the others," The same goes for all of you. I may not be living in your house but I still want to help out. Applejack, we'll help out on the farm whenever needed. Pinkie, I'll try any sweets you want me to. I not sure where Lakota stands on that one."

"Meh, I'll do it" he said.

"Ok that settles that. Rainbow, I'll race you whenever you like. Fluttershy, Lakota will help you feed your animals when you want him to. And Rarity" Adam felt like he was about to sell his soul to the devil," I'll model for you when I have any spare time."

When Adam finished there was complete silence, not even a cricket was chirping.'Huh. Shouldn't at least the crickets be making noise. Nah maybe because there's a Manticore unconscious in the clearing. I should probably check on that.' Adam thought. He turned only to jump back to dodge a swipe of its claw.

"Hey Lakota. Looks like this motherfucker is ready for round 2." Adam said.

"Well don't wanna keep our good buddy waitin'." Lakota said.

"Alright then lets go kick some ass!" Adam shouted.

Both brothers did a thing any Equestrian would dream of...being able to take on a Manticore and live. The two kept up their relentless assault on the beast. Adam would taunt it and land light kicks and punches on it while Lakota landed heavy blows causing immediate damage to wherever he hit. The 6 ponies watched as the 2 humans attacked the beast in perfect harmony. For example, Adam distracted the Manticore, while Lakota would hit vital spots soon crippling it.

This went on for who know how long before the beast had had enough. It let out a mighty roar and limped as fast as it could out of the clearing we were in.

Adam and Lakota walked back over to the mane 6 to see their horrified expressions.

"Sorry y'all had to see that there fight." Lakota said.

"Yeah. Can we all just head back to the library and get some rest?"Adam said.

The 6 mares nodded in agreement, eyes still slightly widened,and they began the long trek back to the library.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 hours later at the library~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adam and Lakota were in the kitchen getting a glass of water while the mane 6 sat on the couch. They walked into the living room to try and start a conversation with mares. The moment they were bombarded with hugs and thank yous.

" Woah what's all this for?" Adam said.

"Well you did kinda saved our friend's life." Twilight said.

"Yeah i guess you're right." Adam said.

Adam looked towards Rainbow and noticed something on her," Rainbow you're bleeding." He said.

Her face turned a slight green."Umm that's not _**my**_ blood, because that wasn't on me before I hugged_**you**_." She said."

"Uh-oh" Adam said.

He looked at his favorite hoodie and frowned," Aww that was my favorite hoodie!" He whined.

Adam then proceeded to take off his jacket to reveal a blood soaked white tee shirt. Adam pulled off the white shirt to reveal 4 long cuts across his chest, but they weren't too big. "Well damn looks like that dick-head got me after all." He said,"Hey Twilight I don't suppose you know any healing spells do you?" He asked.

"U-umm yes I t-think I know one that would work." She stammered. Twilight started to charge up magic in her horn. She then released said magic in the form of a spell and started to heal his wounds. The spell had finished healing Adam's wounds leaving 4 mean looking scars."Sorry I couldn't take away the scars, the spell wasn't strong enough to heal you and leave no scars." She said.

"Meh it's ok it doesn't bother me. Actually I think they're kinda cool." He said. He started going up the stairs but stopped half-way up," Check Lakota for wounds a well." Adam said continuing up the stair. Adam got dressed for bed and laid down waiting for Lakota. Lakota walked in the door about 10 minutes later.

"Did you have any wounds, dude?"

"Just a few."He replied pointing to his face and arms.

"Well that's good…..oh hey Lakota we gotta share this bed." Adam said,

" Meh I don't really give a fuck." He answered.

"Night Lakota." Adam said.

"Night." Lakota said.

After a few minutes both men drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

"Damn trees...' was then heard in the darkness.

**A/N Well that was a doozy of a write but heres another chap out in the same week...Huzzah!**

**Credit to the co-writer for getting a good portion of this wrote.**

**Also GO READ THIS FIC ~~** Feral on fimfiction.

**FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...**

**What's wrong?**

**I dunno i just felt like saying that.**

**Heh ok.**

**I also gave a shout-out for Feral.**

**Sweet, I love Feral!**

**Yes i know pinkie, but we need to stop breaking the fucking fourth wall...we're out of tape.**

**Okie Dokie Lokie!**


End file.
